


Lace

by racerose, Taelala



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Inspired by Roleplay/Roleplay Adaptation, Lace Panties, Lingerie, M/M, Smut, Trans Male Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-01
Updated: 2019-05-01
Packaged: 2020-02-10 16:57:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18664540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/racerose/pseuds/racerose, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Taelala/pseuds/Taelala
Summary: Established Ralbert.  Race is trans.  Everyone is poly.  Race was out of town with his friend Skit when they made out and left Race sexually frustrated, so he comes home ready for Albert to make it better.This is a transcription of a roleplay scene from the Larkin University RP group on Tumblr and Discord.





	Lace

Race could admit that Skit had frustrated him a little bit. Not that he minded, he could understand if he wasn't ready or didn't want to have sex. But STILL. He'd gone back to his own dorm, humming softly. Well... he did have an idea that he'd kinda been wanting to try with Al...

 _hewwooooooo_  
_albooooooooo_  
_wanna come overrrrr?_  
_i gots a surpriiiiiiseeeeee~_

Al jumped to his feet the second he saw Race's messages.

 _babyyyyy_  
_sunshine_  
_light of my fucking life_  
_i missed you_  
_on my way!_

In his excitement to see Race, he had missed the flirtiness of the texts. He pulled on some joggers and didn't bother with a shirt, rushing to Race's room. He bounced as he knocked on the door.

As soon as he'd sent the texts, he'd stripped down, digging out those special black panties and garters, pulling them on before laying in his bed, trying to get into a sexy pose. He wasn't sure how well it was working. He settled for laying on his back, one hand resting gently on his thigh, playing with the little clip that connected the panties to the fishnet stockings, the other on his stomach, laying idly over his belly button. His stomach fluttered at the knock, a bit of nerves striking him suddenly. He hoped he liked it. "Door's open~" he called out, putting on his best bedroom face, eyes half-lidded, bottom lip in between his teeth.

"Baby! How was your-" the rest of his words turned into a strangled little gasp as he laid eyes on Race. His Race. My Race, in lace panties and fishnet stockings. He's trying to kill me. This is how I died. A horny, happy man. After the initial shock faded, his lids sank lustfully down over his eyes and he let out a small growl. He was across the room before he thought of moving. He grabbed Race by the hips and dragged him to the edge of the bed, leaning over him to kiss his lips roughly. "I have three questions," he said firmly. "We're going to get through them quickly, yes?"

Race squeaked happily at the pull, letting out a small gasping giggle. "Yes, sir~" he said dopily, looking up at him, very subtly moving his legs around Al's hips.

Albert brushed his lips against Race's, but didn't kiss him again. They trailed across his cheek, to his jaw, and down to his neck before he spoke. "Do you want me to fuck you?"

"Mmm, always~" Race hummed happily, tilting his head back for him.

Al pulled back a little bit, his voice almost scolding. "Ask nicely."

"Can you please fuck me~?" Race asked in his bestest, most politest tone.

Al smiled a bit, satisfied. "Of course, baby boy." He kissed him again, and then pulled away so he could abruptly flip Race onto his stomach so he was bent over the edge of the bed. He trailed his nails teasingly across the gorgeous skin of Race's ass, fingers flirting with the edge of the lace. "Next question. Rough, or easy?"

"However you want to give it to me," Race said, wiggling his ass teasingly, a huge grin on his face. "Although... maybe a bit on the rougher side, Skit left me wanting last night. Had to cool off in the shower," he lamented.

"What a good boy, so eager to please," Albert crooned lovingly. "Shame on Skit, letting my baby suffer like that... It's ok, I'll take care of you. Last question." He leaned down over Race, grinding against his ass a little, so he could lick the back of his neck. "Ass, or pussy?"

"Pussy~" Race hummed, enjoying this feeling. He wiggled happily back against Al's crotch, giggling softly at feeling the hard bulge. "I get you all excited~?"

"Don't you always?" Al asked with a smile. He drug his nails down Race's back, harder this time. "Don't move." He moved to take off his joggers and put on a condom, and was back in an instant, grinding against his love teasingly. "Do you have any idea what you do to me?"

Race moved a little bit just cause he said that, spreading his legs a little more. "Might need you ta show me~" God... he loved Al so much... and getting to see him like this because of him.

Al slapped his ass firmly. "I thought I told you not to move, by the way." He bit his lip. How far could he take this attitude? They'd never been like this before. He decided to go for it. If Race didn't like it, he'd speak up. "Apologize," he demanded.

Race moaned softly at the slap, letting out a happy breath. "I-I'm sorry, sir..." He didn't sound very sorry at all.

"Good boy," Albert said sweetly, reaching a hand down to stroke at Race gently through the lace. Just enough to tease, the lightest pressure. "You see what you get when you're good?"

Race hummed, pressing down into him, wanting more, but being a little bit patient for him. "Mhhmmm~"

"My sweet boy," he breathed, increasing his pressure for a split second before pulling away. His other hand moved to a Race's shoulder, pushing him down a little further. The first hand glided down, nudging aside the pretty black fabric so he could dip a single finger into his lovers pussy. "Do you know how much I missed you?"

Race bit his lip, tucking his arms under his chest. "Mm, I dunno~ Might gotta show me~" He managed to contain himself to just a little wiggle down, wet and wanting more.

"I will, I promise. Do you want more, baby?" He pressed that finger in deeper, stroking affectionately inside him as he danced around the g spot intentionally.

Race gasped softly, a quiet moan escaping his lips. "Yes, sir..." he breathed. "So much~"

Al slipped another finger inside, and suddenly he was stroking that spot firmly and quickly. "Oh baby... I love when you make those noises just for me... Give me more."

Race's fingers curled into his blanket, moaning a little louder for him. "Ca-can I turn over, sir~? I wanna watch~" His voice had taken on a bit of a higher... more childlike quality. Seemed he really was in the baby boy mindset.

Albert bit his lip hard at the beautiful request. So polite. So sweet. He gently pulled his fingers free and turned Race onto his back before sliding between his hips and pressing three back inside him. He leaned in over him, his other hand holding the side of his neck lovingly. "What else does my sweet boy want?"

Race's eyelids fluttered for a moment, trying to keep some part of his sanity and level self. "K-kisses, pwease~" he asked, a dopey and adorable smile on his face as he bit his lip, opening his eyes a little bit to look up at him.

Albert leaned in closer and captured his lips, pulling him up into the kiss with the hand on his neck. "My beautiful little slut," he murmured. "I know what you really want..." He removed his fingers achingly slowly and moved his hips forward, pressing his cock against Race's pussy. "You want to feel me fuck you, don't you baby? Tell me."

Race whimpered as the fingers left, pouting a little bit up at Al. "Want your cock in meeeee~" he whined, squirming needily against him, rubbing himself against the tip as he bit his lip, looking pathetic and helpless. "Want more kisses~!"

Albert ran his thumb along Race's lips lovingly. "You've been so good for me, how could I tell you no?" He made his way to Race's lips so slowly - a taunt - waiting for his love to crane up towards him before he kissed him abruptly, deep and hard, at the same moment that he pushed inside. He buried his cock in Race without hesitation.

Race was propped up on his elbows now, gasping at both things happening so suddenly. He moaned into Al's mouth, his eyes shut in pleasure as he kisses him back, feeling so good... so, so good...

Al kept his lips on Race's, drinking in his gasps and every noise he made. He swiveled his hips and then pulled out to thrust in again, quickly setting a harsh pace. "My sweet boy. My Race. My baby," he moaned happily.

Race could only moan and giggle breathlessly, unable to stop smiling into his short gasps, his lip bites in between kisses. He wrapped his legs around Al's hips, pulling him closer as he rocked into him. "Albieeee~" he hummed, giggling again, his eyes rolling back a little, the sound turning into a moan as Al hit his sweet spot again.

Race's euphoric little giggles spurred him on, pounding into his love unapologetically. "You love this," he managed through his breathless moans. "You love the way I fuck you, don't you baby?" He angled himself to keep hitting that sweet spot, over and over and over.

"Yeeeee-e-e-eeessss~" Race giggled, so fucking far gone, one hand clutching over his shoulder onto the blanket, the other twisting into the fishnets. "O-ooohh, f-f-fuu--u-uck~" Everything except Al was gone. The world didn't exist anymore, just Al's moans, the dirty words, his touch, and the driving force in him. "Ooohhh~ Aaaalbieee~ Sooo goooOoood~" he was almost singing it at this point, the most blissed out and lewd expression on his face.

"What a little cock slut," he crooned. "What a beautiful, desperate little bitch." He moved his lips to Race's neck and shoulder, biting bruises onto every inch he could reach. "I love you, baby boy. You're so good for me." He let one hand drift to Race's legs around him, playing along the fish nets. "So needy for me..."

Race almost got quieter, certainly not saying words anymore. Fuck, the sounds he was making, however, could have been in the filthiest pornhub videos. "Pllleeassee~" What was he even asking for? Fuck if he knew, he just wanted more of it.

"I love when you beg, baby boy..." He snuck a hand between them to play roughly at Race's clit, wanting to give him everything. "You gonna scream for me, love? Scream my name. Make the whole floor hear who's fucking you."

Race gasped sharply, a faint and shaking "oh my god" escaping his lips. "Allllll~" he said a little bit louder, but certainly not screaming yet.

Albert drew his cock nearly out of Race and then slammed back in as hard as he could, hilting himself, and then did it again and again. "Scream for me," he demanded. "Say my name with those gorgeous lips..."

"AL!" Race whined, too close to be able to handle this treatment without losing his mind. "ALBIE!! FUCK, FUCK, AL, FUCK, OH MY GOD. OH- FUCK- FU-" He was squirming like crazy, his knuckles nearly white from how tight his grip was. "Alllll, please, oh my god, fu-fuck, Al, I'm gon-I'm- I'm gon-gonna cuuuum~"

The sound of his name spilling from Race's lips and piercing the air around them was Albert's undoing. He rocked himself into Race with abandon, eyes fluttered closed. He came hard, gasping and moaning and cursing. One he was spent, tingling with over stimulation, he still kept himself inside Race and kept stroking him harshly to bring his love along with him. He growled out, "Come for me, Race, come for me like a good little slut~"

Race was almost crying, he felt so good. "Al... Albie.." he shuttered, taking gasping breaths as he twitched around him, cumming hard around his cock. When he was done, he coughed lightly, realizing that he'd literally forgotten to breathe for a few seconds, flopping down, trying to catch his breath, his lips parted into a smile. "Fuck..."

Al stayed inside him as he dove down to steal sloppy, happy kisses. "Jesus, Race... that was..." he nipped at his lip, "I think that was the best fucking... fuck..." he couldn't make the words go, so he just laughed instead. "I love you."

"Iluhyu..." Race breathed, breaking into a breathless giggle. "Soogoood~" They were kinda words, but he was just kinda babbling.

Albert giggled back. He pulled free and discarded the condom before climbing into the bed and pulling floppy, happy Race into his arms. He nuzzled into his neck happily. "You're so good to me."

Race hummed happily, putting a leg over Al's and snuggling into him sleepily. "Wuuvvvv you~" he giggled. After a moment he added, "Ima... sweeppyy.. baby~"

Al laughed at Race's silly baby voice and kissed his forehead affectionately. "Take a nap, baby. I'll wake you up when it's time for the party."

Race nodded, nuzzling deeper into him... a few moments later, he was out like a light.


End file.
